A conventional GOA (Gate driver On Array) technical solution is generally to form a scanning driving circuit in a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate by the processes of the prior art TFT array substrate, so order to achieve a line-by-line scan for a pixel array on the TFT array substrate.
However, a configuration of the conventional GOA circuit is too complex, and it is difficult to adapt to the requirement of a display panel with an ultra-narrow bezel.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a new technical solution for solving the above-mentioned technical problem.